The Sound Of Silence
by ElaEnchanted21
Summary: "I am the thing you fear at night, the thing that watches from afar that you loathe and yet trust all at the same time. I am nothing important, just something that will always be feared. This is the inevitable." He lifted his brow as he listened to my ramble, my breath trailing out in front of me in the cool air. "Then why do you have the most humanity out of all of us?" OcXDamon
1. Prolouge: Falling Back

The day started out as any other. I lied there, a cigarette dangling from my lips, looking up at the fall twinged leaves above. It was a cool Autumn morning, the sky was painted with warm swirling reds and bright blues. _Today is filled with promise. _Said the voice in my head. I let out a puff of smoke and smiled up to the sky. _"Perhaps it is." _

My voice was different. It sounded more sinister than I had last heard it, more tormented than the last time I had spoke. _Had it really been that long? _I thought, a small smile tugging at my lips, but it had been that long. I hadn't spoken to another person for months. I hadn't sang for nearly five years. _How pitiful. _Said the voice bitterly. _A sound fox that doesn't sing. _"Perhaps."

I got up from the ground and stretched. My toes writhed from inside my boots as I moved my head from side to side. The sweetened pop echoed through out the woods as a small moan fell from my lips. I dropped the cigarette as I walked away, only to extinguish it underneath my boot. Today was going to be a good day, the day I started up normality again. The day I went back to school for the first time in centuries.


	2. New Girl

Alright, I want to note this now. The main character (Marnie) is meant to be both like Damon and Stefan. She is twisted and even more spiteful than Damon is some ways. She is also possibly going to be a love interest of Damon's (Hence the OcXDamon that I put in.) OC for all who do not know, means Own character! In some ways she is like Elena after she dies and in others she is a monster. She is self righteous and self loathing. This also takes place when the first book does. I will make connections. I realize this might not be that appetizing however, please stick with it. I will also note that she will kind of become what Sage is like for Damon. Please keep that in mind while reading. It could go any way. I really have no plans for this one. Also keep in mind that there will be no fluff! I want to keep this realistic. ~ELA

**Marnie's POV:**

**Frost lined the yellow twinged leaves underneath the cool fall canopy. It was going to be a warm day, at least that is what the news said. I still had my doubts however. With each breath that escaped my lips a long warm trail of smoke came out. **_**So, it's around thirty-degrees.**_** I thought, the fallen leaves crunching underneath my combat boots. **

** The woods around this place were dense and quite beautiful. I had missed this. The town's name was "Fell's Church". It was a small town in Virginia, one that during the civil war, took a big hit. The sky was starting to turn the beautiful cerulean blue that I had missed so much. I looked down at the pocket watch in the back of my jeans. It was five after seven. **_**What time did school start again? **_**I thought, stopping for a moment as I thought. The voice started in my head while I stood there looking over the winding roads. **_**It starts at seven thirty, dimwit. **_

** I felt my eyes narrow at the bitter voice in the back of my head. **_**You know, there was no need to slander me this early in the morning. **_**I replied to the voice, slowly walking down the beaten path to my small beaten four door car on the side of the road. The voice bitterly laughed, its chuckles roaming and echoing though the back of my head. **_**No, see, if I wasn't mean than you would still be sitting there contemplating the meaning of life. **_

** I rolled my eyes, opening my door and climbing in my seat. **_**"Maybe." **_**I said aloud, my voice hoarse. **

** I took out my keys from my back pocket and shoved them into the ignition. Putting the car out of part and into drive I then made my way down the winding road into the town. **

** The school was a simple one. It was small, however Fell's Church was a small town. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone. **_**Are you sure you want to be here? **_**Asked the voice in a hushed tone. I nodded staring at the school from behind the thick glass of my car. **_**I'm sure. I need this; some sort of normality. **_

** I hopped out of my car and shoved my head phones into my ears. I turned on some Tracy Chapmen however I put it on low so that I could still hear. My eyes were covered by some cheap knock off sunglasses of Ray Bans, my jeans hung tightly to my legs as I walked across the grass to the doors. All different kinds of people were watching, however most of the girls watched in disgust while the boys watched awestruck. **_**What? Haven't they ever seen a girl in combat boots? **_**I thought bitterly. The voice writhed in the back of my head. **_**No, I imagine they haven't. Notice what all of the girls are wearing. **__**Pastels.**_

**I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I opened the doors. The hallways were just as boring as the outside, but that is how school was, and I was happy about that. I wanted to be back to normal things, but most of all I wanted to be human. **

** I opened the door to the main office and closed it silently behind me. The women behind the desk sat there typing furiously at her computer, her jaw was clenched and her brow was furrowed. **_**"Maim'." **_**I said my voice still hoarse and sickly.**

** She flinched at the sound of my voice, her head slowly turning up at me as I towered over her. I watched as she blinked a few times and then leaned over her desk. "How may I help you dear?" **

** I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, only to shove them into my coat pocket a second later. **_**"My name is Margrete Hamptine. You can just call me, Marnie. I am new here and I was wondering where I can get my schedule." **_

**"Ah, Margrete! Yes, I do believe that I have your schedule right here." She said, smiling cheerfully at me. **

** I bleakly smiled back at her, my eyes scrunching slightly as I waited. She handed everything to me and grinned. "Have a good first day, sweet heart!" **

** I nodded and smiled to her. **_**"Thank you." **_**I said, trying to shake the hoarseness in my voice. **

** She smiled brightly at me and went back to her computer. I walked out of the room swinging my messenger bag from shoulder to shoulder. People still stared, eyes watching curiously at the new girl. However, just as I walked out a broad frame stepped out in fount of me. My face was nearly buried into his broad shoulders, however the first thing I noticed about him was not how tall he was but merely his smell. **

** His smell was thick and very sickening. It took everything in me not to cover my nose. There was something wrong about it though. The boy leaned down and **_**breathed **_**on me. His breath was hot and make me want to run. **_**"Hello there beautiful. **_**Do you have a name? And what's with the glasses?" **

** I glared up at him from behind the dark frames. **_**What the hell is this guys problem? **_**Said the voice. I sighed and rose an eye brow at the boy. **_**"No, but if you intend to give me a pet name I suggest you keep it to yourself. I'm. Not. Interested." **_

** The hoarseness didn't help with how cold my voice was. It only made it that much more frightening. However, as soon as I tried to move away, the boy stepped in fount of me again. "Oo, a little bit cold are we?" **

** I sighed again, trying to keep my slowly rising anger at bay. **_**"Could you please move?" **_

** He thought about it for a second but then shook his head. "Naw, I don't feel like it." **

_**Please don't hit him, please do NOT hit him. **_**I thought, my hands balling up into fists. The boy smiled deeper at me as I nearly growled up at him. Just then I took a look at his teeth. He had a wolf like grin, one that for some reason made me a bit uneasy. All of the sudden someone grabbed his shoulder. "Mr. Smallwood. Stop flirting and get to class. The first bell has already rang." **

** The boy nodded bleakly and started to walk away until he turned back and smiled once more. "Bye, Pretty little **_**thing.**_**" **

** I nearly shivered as the last words tumbled out of his lips. **_**Eww. **_**Echoed the voice. I rolled my eyes and looked to my savior. It looked to be a teacher, however he wasn't a very happy one. **_**"Get to class." **_**He said bitterly before I could answer him. **

** I nodded and went around trying to find my first class. **

Damon's POV:

_God he was annoying! _I thought, watching from where I was perched on a tree. Stefan sat at his desk practically _oozing _melancholy. His head was tilted down as he slowly wrote his name into the cover of his French textbook. However, the ever boring white walls were painted into something entirely different when a dark figure opened the door.

Each step she took made the room seem even more entertaining. Though the first thing I noticed was not the dark wavy hair that stretched close to her waist, but was instead the small scuffle of combat boots on linoleum floor. I did notice that she was quite possible the second most attractive thing I had ever laid eyes on. She was tall, but not too tall. _5 foot 6', maybe? _I thought, an eyebrow raising as I leaned further from my branch to get a better look at the hidden face of the girl.

She had a square jaw line, one that was accented by perfectly arched brows. There was a small strand that was curling over her brow and over her sunglasses. "I wanna see her eyes." I thought out loud as I watched her stand awkwardly in the doorway.

She was wearing a deep burgundy plaid flannel with a black tank top and a leather jacket on top. Her dark jeans hugged her long legs and well defined waist. A long sliver chain dangled from her belt loop to her front pocket, and I watched as her plum painted fingernails shoved themselves in the pockets of her jacket.

I didn't know why I wanted to see her eyes, but there was something about how she was dressed and her mannerisms that irked and intrigued me all at the same time. "Who might you be?" Asked the teacher with a voice of pure ice.

I watched as she licked her lips and sighed, only to lift up one hand to her glasses and reveal the one thing I anticipated the most. _"I'm Margrete Hamptine. Sorry, I'm late I got a bit lost on the way here." _She said, her voice was hoarse and yet I could tell that without the croak to her voice, it would be like velvet.

She sighed again, lifting her eyes to the teacher. I had to take a deep breath for what I saw. Her eyes were lined with dark heavy make up (that was tastefully done, mind you). However, that is not what shocked me, but merely the color that did.

The color to her eyes were like ice on a deep lake. White lined and scathed parts of the iris, while there were others that were the color of cerulean blue and navy. Nonetheless, there was something wrong about her. Something that didn't belong there among the wretchedness of humanity.

"Ah! Margrete, eh!? Are you french?" Said the teacher taking a step towards the girl.

I watched as the girl shook her head. _"Not quite. However, I have been to many places. Please, call me Marnie. Where shall I sit?" _She said politely.

The teacher gestured to the seat next to my brother and she walked over to it and sat down with ease. For some reason I wanted to know more about her, however I was hungry and there was other things on my agenda. All I knew is that I wanted to know more about two girls. One of darkness, and the other of light.

**Marnie's POV:**

** _Someone is watching you. _Said the voice as I sat down at my desk next to a man who looked like he was constipated. _Ah, you feel it too. _I said, a small smile creeping onto my lips. The voice scoffed at me from the back of my head. _Of course I do, I am a part of you. _**

** I rolled my eyes and tried to listen to the women teaching at the chalkboard. She went on with the basics that I had learned when I was about 200. However, through that 45 minutes of pure torture, I did learn one thing. The boy sitting next to me that looked like he had something shoved up his ass, was fighting back hunger. **

** This was an obvious symptom of vampires who hadn't fed in awhile. Plus, I could smell the rabbit he had for breakfast still on him. I was fighting back my own hunger though. I needed something besides this woman's monotone voice trying to sound interesting. **

** _Good thing you have Choir next then, isn't it? _Said the voice sounding more amused than excited to finally be fed. _Do you think they will make me sing? _I asked getting a little nervous. The voice scoffed once more. _It is choir, is it not? I guess you will have to see. _**


	3. Bitter Encounters

**Marnie's POV: **

** I found that by lunch I wanted to be by myself and so there I sat near the football field staring up at the billowy white clouds passing over head. The day had turned into a pleasantly warm one, however as I sat there in the warm sun, I found myself over heating quickly. Shimmying off my leather jacket, I sat it next to me and dug out my pack of cigarettes. **

** _What an interesting day..._I thought taking a drag of my cigarette. There was a small breeze rustling the trees and as I closed my eyes all of the sun was suddenly taken away. _Marnie, someone is standing over you. _Growled the voice.**

** I opened one of my eyes only to notice that the boy who had cornered me earlier was standing above me. I could feel my brow furrow as I took another drag from my cigarette and blew it it his face. "Don't you have something better to do than harass me?" **

** All of the sudden I noticed it, the hoarseness was gone. There was a part of me that squealed in delight however, the other was consumed with the task at hand. I watched from behind my dark frames as his smile grew wider and he leaned over me further. "You're voice changed." He said cocking his head to the side. **

** I rolled my eyes and glared at him, however he went on with his banter. "So, what brings a girl like you to Fell's Church?" **

** I sat up grabbing my coat in the process. "A girl. Like. Me. And what exactly am I? Huh?" **

** My hand reached up to the cigarette in between my lips as I took another drag. "Well, look at the way you dress, it's different. It's something that isn't the norm here. You smoke, and you a probably just as pretty if not prettier than Elena Gilbert." **

** "You're point?" **

** "Ha, see. You're different! I tell you that you're gorgeous and you brush it off like it's nothing!" **

** "No, I just don't_ care_." **

Damon's POV:

I was perched in a tree when she slipped away from the lunch room and I watched as she lied there by the bleachers, her hair trailing behind her in the grass. She had on the pair of Ray Bans again covering her lovely eyes. However the only thing that surprised me the most was the cigarette dangling from her heart shaped lips. She was certainly an exceptional specimen, However there was still something completely wrong with her.

It was almost like she was a wolf in sheep's clothing. My mind started to reach out to hers as I tried to figure out what she was hiding. I was stopped dead in my tracks, however, when she put up a wall. I could feel a small smile crawl onto my lips. _Does she know I'm here? _I questioned examining deeper as I sat in the tree.

All of the sudden a figure started to lumber his way near her. He stood over her for a moment before she did the one thing that made me even more interested in learning who she was; she took another drag of her cigarette and then blew the whole thing in his face. "Don't you have something better to do than harass me?" Said the girl, her voice as soft as velvet.

I could feel my jaw drop by just how striking her voice was. It was a bit deep however had a softness to it like no other. _Feathers. _I thought, my brow creasing. _It reminds me of a soft pelt or feathers. _The girl sat up, staring intently from behind her sunglasses at the boy. His smile grew wider as he watched her longer. "Your voice changed." He stated.

_No, you don't say? I couldn't tell by how she went from hoarse to a silken tone. _I thought rolling my eyes at the boys stupidity. "So, what brings a girl like you to Fell's Church?"

I was curious about this one, however I knew that she wouldn't tell him easily. I watched as an irritable pucker formed on her lips, poking out the cigarette dangling from them even more. She popped her back and grabbed the leather jacket that was idly laying beside her. "A girl. _Like. Me."_ She said bitterly, her voice muffled slightly as she tried to keep the cigarette from falling. "And what exactly am I? Huh?"

She took another drag as she waited for his answer. I blocked out on how she dressed and how he thought that she was pretty. It was all nonsense, I could tell. He was just trying to get into her pants. She knew what he was up to as well though. I watched as her jaw clenched together in silent fury as she listened to his bull-crap. "Your _point?"_ She said when he stopped speaking.

He's eyes widened just slightly at her answer. Her brow was risen as she waited for his answer. The boy laughed nervously and shook his head. "Ha, see. You're different! I tell you that you're gorgeous and you brush it off like it's nothing!"

"No, I just don't_ care_." She said, standing up and brushing the dirt off of her effortlessly.

With that she started to walk away, however she made a fatal mistake turning her back on him. His face was beat red as he reached for her arm. A large beefy hand wrapped around her small wrist and pulled her close. _"Wait!_" He said, his voice panicked. "We've only gotten started."

I watched as her face twisted into a small snarl, however it meshed back into a stoic expression as she spoke. "Please let me go."

I felt my head cock to the side as I listened to the tone of her voice. It was a dangerous tone, one that even made my attention snap to her. However, he did _not _take her warning.

The boy stepped closer to her; her wrist still entangled between his fingers. "And why would I do that? Don't you want to have some fun?"

Her hand that was at her side was balled into a fist, her face screamed about how angry she was, and that was when she spoke. Goosebumps erupted over my skin just as she said it. I could almost imagine the glare that was heating beneath her sunglasses. _"Let. Me. Go." _She snarled, her voice low and short.

He grinned down at her as she tried to hard to keep back her anger. This boy was just itching for a beating. However, there was something wrong about the way he was treating her. _Maybe he's going to try and take advantage of her. _I thought for a moment. However, I shook my head a moment later and cursed myself for caring. _Why do you care? She's just some pretty girl; there are millions of them! _

She was different though. The girl had a whole new air to her that I had never seen before, then there was the fact that I couldn't read her like I could others. All I knew is that there was something entirely different to her.

All of the sudden she was jerked forward and the smallest most malice twisted growl erupted from behind her lips. I could feel my jaw drop from the very sound of it. _That... sounded... inhuman. _I thought shaking my head, nonetheless her fury had doubled in an instant.

However, before she could say a word a voice called out, one that was all too familiar to my liking.

**Marnie's POV:**

** I was just about to give him one more warning when all of the sudden someone reached out from behind the boy. _"Let her go." _Said the new boy, grabbing the other boys arm. **

** "And why would I do _that?" _He asked, his voice filled with hate. **

** My cigarette was still smoking on the ground where it had fallen, and I wanted another due to how roughly the day had started. The new boy stepped out from behind the other boy so that I could now see exactly how he looked. **

** It was the vampire from earlier and I watched as his grip on the boys wrist grew tighter as he held in his fury. "I said, _let her go_. Before I pound you in your _face._" **

** The boy reluctantly let me go and walked away staring at us like we were the _freaks. Ha, very funny Marnie! Did you forget that we __are__ the freaks? _Croaked the voice in the back of my head. I didn't think a word; I just stared at the vampire who had saved me from my own doom. I watched as he stared at me behind his ray bans. "Are you alright?" He asked after several moments of silence. **

** I sighed and picked up my cigarette that was on the ground. An irritated pucker tugged at the edge of my stoic face as I threw the cigarette back down onto the ground and extinguished it with my boot. For the first time in a long time I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." **

** I took off my sunglasses and put them in my pocket. His eyes grew wide at the sight of mine. However, he lowered his gaze and nodded to the ground. "Uh, you're welcome..."**

** The boy's voice trailed off, his brow furrowing as we stood there once again in silence. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Marnie." I said holding out my hand. **

** He reluctantly grabbed it, his grasp soft as he shook my hand. "I'm Stefan. It's nice to meet you." **

** "And you, let me guess. You're a bit on the shy side, aren't you?" **

** Stefan smiled and nodded. "Something like that." **

** I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I understand. Trust me, I prefer solitude to enormous crowds." **

** I watched as he nodded and I could feel myself start Jones-ing for another cigarette. I pulled out my pack from my pocket and lit one in between my lips. "Sorry, I'm Jones-ing a bit and it's a stressful day." **

** Stefan scoffed and shook his head. "Oh, I understand. I can't wait to get out of class." **

** I smiled once more and nodded, taking a hit of my cigarette and feeling it calm my nerves. "Me too. So, Stefan, you got a last name?" **

** He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, It's Salvatore." **

** "Ah, as in Savior or salvation. Italian, huh?" **

** I watched as his jaw dropped and he nodded slowly. "Do you speak Italian?" **

** I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'd better be able to. I lived there for quite a few years." **

** His smiled grew to a grin and he nodded vigorously. "How many?"**

** "I lived there for about five. Then I had to move to Paris for two then Romania and now I'm in Fell's Church, Virginia living up the life." **

** "You're quite worldly. So, why Fell's Church?" **

** I thought for a moment, there was sincerely two reasons why I had chosen this town. One, no one would suspect it and two, it felt right. There was something that had drew me to Fell's Church that was different and blissfully right. Plus, I missed the forests of America. **

**"I missed the forest and well... there was something about this place that felt right. Something nice about a small town." **

** Stefan nodded, his face perplexed beneath his glasses. "There _is_ something good about this town." **

** And just when I started to get curious about Stefan, the warning bell rang and what we were doing was done. Both our heads snapped up from the sound of it ringing in the distance. "Well, It was nice talking to you." I said, a bit bummed. **

** He nodded and smiled bleakly. "You too. Maybe we will do this again." **

** "Yeah, we should. By the way, thank you again." **

** He nodded and started to walk back into the school. _He's an odd vampire. _Said the voice in the back of my head. _That he is. _I thought, taking one last hit of my cigarette and throwing it down on the ground. **

** Stefan was the opposite of what my people told us they were. It didn't help that when I was in the Dark Dimension that almost all vampires were ruthless pieces of shit. It was very rare to see a vampire such as him. However, I knew exactly what he had been Jones-ing for and I understood his pain better than anyone else it seemed. **

** All of the sudden, the voice echoed in the back of my head. However, the voice was different. It was angry and had a warm tone, and instead of being the bitter voice of a women. It was a man. **

** _Who are you? _He said bitterly, his voice echoing in my head.**

** I scoffed and started walking to the school. _I don't know. Who are you? _**

**_ Oh, no. No. No. Don't you dare take my question and force it back on me. _He snarled. **

** "Hey, don't invade my thought's thinking you can just boss me around." I whispered aloud, knowing he could hear me. **

** _Ah, so you do know that I've been watching you? Smart girl. _**

** "Yes, and I would prefer it if you don't interrogate me right now." **

** _Fine._ He snarled once more. _But I __will__ be back Ms. Hamptine. _**

**The voice was gone, but his eyes were still intently on my back. I grumbled and turned around searching the trees for something lurking in the summer fading leaves. And just when I caught it, it flew away. A crow. **


End file.
